Humans
by Tomato-Vampire-Countess
Summary: Bomba, Tugger, Electra, Teazer, Mungo, Pounce, Tumble and Exotica, all turned into humans...Uhoh, Mistoffelees, run for your life. They'll be human for four months..Oh, no. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1: Humans

There was about to be a fight, between Jemima, Exotica, Electra, Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer and Pouncival, Mungojerry, Tumblebrutus and Tugger

So, Mistoffelees threw a spell on them the night before and then ran, so he wouldn't have to listen to the screams and yells of, "I'LL KILL YOU, MISTOFFELEES!"

Jemima looked at her paws…Hands now. Then she screeched, "I WILL KILL THAT CONJURING CAT!" She was about five feet, two inches. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, amber eyes. She yanked on some clothes:

A blue jean jacket, blue jeans, a purple turtle neck shirt. Then she yanked on some socks and shoes, like she had seen her owner's eldest daughter do a lot.

Then she saw Bombalurina, 5, 5, rather short red hair, green eyes. And wearing a scarlet dress. She was fuming, too. Then Jemima turned and saw Exotica, and heard her yell, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?! MISTOFFELEES! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Exotica had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a light brown jacket over a tan shirt, a brown skirt, and brown high heels. Then Jemima noticed, her skin was brown.

"Exotica." She whispered. Then she turned…To see The Rum Tum Tugger, short blonde hair, light brown eyes…And wearing blue jeans, brown leather jacket and a red shirt underneath.

Then Rumpleteazer stumbled over. She had light orange hair, in a braid, Jemima's owner's youngest daughter called it, Rumpleteazer's eyes were dark purple. She had on a red t-shirt, black jeans and hiking boots.

Jemima looked at Rumpleteazer, who looked dazed. "I am a human." Rumpleteazer whispered, "I'll kill Mistoffelees, there's no chance I won't. The minute I find him, I'll wring his scrawny neck."

"Not if I beat you to it." Jemima said.

"I'll find him faster and I'll kill him faster." Rumpleteazer muttered. Then they saw Electra and Tumblebrutus leaning on each other, as if they couldn't walk without one another. Tumblebrutus had red-orange hair and was wearing khaki pants, a dark green turtle-neck and black sneakers. Electra had light brown hair in a ponytail, Jemima's owner's fifth daughter called it, and wearing a long purple skirt, a dark purple shirt, a black jacket and knee-high black boots.

Then over came Pouncival, walking like he was a true human. Wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots, he would catch any human girl he wanted. "So, what's up, other than the fact that someone," from the look on his face and the hint of anger in his voice, he knew exactly who had done it and that 'someone' was about to get strangled, "turned us into humans."

Jemima looked at him and gave the scowl of the century, "Nothing." He just shrugged.

Then Mistoffelees approached. Tugger grabbed Exotica so she couldn't strangle him, Tugger knew something was up and Misto was going to tell them. "Well, I see you are all awake…And now, your names. Pouncival, you will be Peter Von Pounce, from Germany. Your mother was British and your father was German, but your mother only spoke British, so that's why and how you can speak it so well. Bombalurina, you will be Lucy Wisherton, from America. Your father was from Britain and your mother was Dutch, but after they married, they moved to America. Jemima, you will be Jewel Wisherton, American as well. You will be Lucy's daughter and you came with her from America when she moved. You had lived with her after she had adopted you." Then Mistoffelees stopped talking when Exotica moved right up next to him…And slapped him.

"Thank you for making us humans, I'm sure we will all enjoy it." She said, with a hiss.

"Well, your name will be Eileen Acran, you will be African-American, meaning part African, part American. You are Lucy's best friend, but you hadn't known she had moved here as well. And Tugger, you will be Justin Tinery, a American man who came here, to have a vacation with his friends and family."

"Tinery sounds boring." Tugger said.

"It was all I could think of." Mistoffelees shrugged. "Oh, yes. Electra, Tumblebrutus, you two will be twins, Elise and Ryan, fresh off the boat from America. You came in search of your parents, who disappeared and left you in an orphanage. Rumpleteazer and…" Then he stopped and looked around, "I swear…He had been here last night. Where has he gone now?"

"Uh-oh!" Then they saw him, he had brown hair and he was wearing brown hiking boots, black pants and a blue shirt, he was carrying a bag. Then he said, "I thought I'd go find us some clothes."

"From where?" Rumpleteazer ventured.

"From around the junkyard."

"Oh." Eileen said.

"And I heard what was being spoken, Tugger's Justin, Electra's Elise, Tumble's Ryan, Exotica's Eileen, Bomba's Lucy and Jemima's Jewel. Pretty good choice of names."

"Ahem." Pouncival spoke up.

"Oh, yea. And Pounce's is Peter, from Germany, yet speaks perfect English." Mungojerry was sorting through his bag. "Here, Justin, some shoes. They're about your size." He tossed some white sneakers at Tugger.

"Thanks…I think." Tugger didn't know how to put them on.

"Oh, let me help!" Rumpleteazer looked like she was about to explode. She grabbed one and shoved it on, then laced it, showing him how to lace them, then did the same with the other shoe. "There." Then she walked back over to Jewel and sat down, arms crossed.

"Now, Mungojerry, Rumpleteazer, you two are brother and sister, Rumpleteazer being younger by two years. Your names will be Jerry and Tina Littlewoods." Rumpleteazer looked at him, and asked, "Tina?"

Mungojerry gave him a look, "Jerry?"

"It was all I think of. Like Justin Tinery." Mistoffelees shrugged.

Then all the humans-used-to-be-cats sighed. "This is going to be a BIG problem…" Justin said.

"Yes…My owners will notice that I'm gone…But, of course, I leave a lot...So they may not even notice…But for FOUR months? There will be posters of 'Have You Seen This Cat' with my picture on it." Lucy said.

"Yea, and what about our family? Sure, sometimes we are a little annoying, but if we were gone for four months…They be running all around London, desperately searching for us." Jerry said.

"How on earth are we going to tell the Jellicles that we are humans now? I mean, I can't speak Cat anymore and I bet we could only understand Misto because he used a spell." Jewel asked.

"Oh, well. I'm sure Misto can explain it, let's go." Eileen, Jewel and Lucy started to walk away. Then Elise and Ryan went to their owner's house. Justin followed Eileen, Jewel and Lucy. Jerry and Tina walked off. Peter ran off.

With Mistoffelees:

"Misto, where IS my sister?" Demeter asked. Pinning him against the wall.

"Yes, and were is MINE?" Cassandra was on the other side.

"Where are Electra, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerry?" Since Rumpleteazer and Mungojerry were pretty young, just barely a tom and queen, Jennyanydots had taken it upon herself to take care of them.

"Um…I'll tell you…When the tribe meets." He managed to slip away. Then the tribe met and he had to explain the disappearances, "Well….They've become humans."

"MISTOFFELEES!" Munkustrap roared, sure, Tugger was annoying, but he still didn't deserve this, plus he was Munkustrap's little brother. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THEM?"

"They were about to have a fight."

"THEY STILL DON'T DESERVE TO BECOME HUMANS!" It looked like Munkustrap was about to kill Mistoffelees, but Victoria and Etcetera protected him, "He didn't think, please, Munkustrap, don't kill him!"

"HOW LONG WILL THEY BE HUMAN?" Munkustrap yelled.

"Four months."

"WHAT?" The whole tribe yelled with Munkustrap that time. Then Mistoffelees ran.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rock Star

Justin knocked on the door of his owner's house, and then smiled, "Hello, Lila."

"Justin, you're here!" Lila, his owner's only daughter and child, hugged him. "Mom! Dad! He's here!" Then she grabbed him and dragged him in.

Jewel smiled a Eileen knocked and Lucy hugged her, then Opal, their owner, came to the door, "Why, hello, Lucy. It's been years! Come in. Hello, Eileen. Oh, this must be Jewel, how sweet. Oh, there's something I want to ask you. My next door neighbor has a friend coming, his name is Justin Tinery, did he come on your plane? They have the best picture of him. Here, they gave me a copy." Opal ushered them in, then handed Lucy a picture, "That's him."

"There was a guy who looked like that, yea." Lucy nodded, "Ain't I right, Girls?" Eileen and Jewel looked.

"Yep, Mom, you are right." Jewel nodded, "He sat next to you."

"So I left a detail out." Lucy shrugged.

Then Opal noticed they had nothing with them, "Did the plane lose your luggage?"

"Oh, yea." Eileen nodded, "They lost ours."

"Then we'll go shopping. I got the best job this year and now I can afford to go to all those fancy shops. I'll buy you some clothes and all those things!" Opal smiled, then dragged all three out to her car. They got in and she took them to the mall.

Jerry and Tina knocked on the door, then it opened to show Sophie, the eldest child, she popped her bubble gum, her eyes dull, then they lit up, she hugged Jerry around the neck, then grabbed his and Tina's sleeves and dragged them in.

"Did you lose everything?" Lily, the mother, asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh, then let's go shopping!" She grabbed them by the arms, then called to her husband, "I need you, we are going shopping to buy these two some new things! I need you to go with Jerry!"

"Coming, Dear." The father, Gregory, followed quickly, holding his wallet and car keys.

* * *

Elise slapped Ryan, then rang the door bell. Justine opened it and ushered them in. "Hello, Guys…Oh, no. Don't tell me, the boat lost your luggage. They did that with mine, too. C'mon, let's go shopping." Justine slung her bag over her shoulder, then led them out, she took out her car keys and opened the car door, then let them get in, then got in.

Jewel looked at all the toys, her eyes glued to the window. There was one catching her, a toy calico kitten, and, boy, did she want it.

Opal smiled at her and saw what she was looking at, then went in and bought it. When she came out, she was holding it. She knelt down next to Jewel and said, "Take care of her, won't you?"

Jewel smiled and nodded. Then she hugged the calico toy. Then Opal covered her eyes and led her somewhere. When she was allowed to open her eyes, she saw dresses and girly clothes! She squealed from joy and ran to a pair of jeans which had pink and purple fake jewels on it.

Opal took one pair down from the rack, then followed Jewel all around the store, taking things she liked off the racks. Soon they stopped picking and started trying. One the last set that she tried, when Jewel came out, she was covered in 'ooh's and 'ah's. She was like a rock star in that outfit, with sunglasses and all.

Then she smiled and waved her hand, acting like a rock star.

"Here, girl, turn this way." There was a guy with a camera, but she didn't care in he took her picture. She turned to him and smiled, striking a pose like her mother, supposed mother. One hand on her hip and the other in the air.

The Next Day:

Justin nearly choked when he saw the picture on the cover of the newspaper, Jemima, Jewel, whatever she's called. She was standing there, acting like Bombalurina, in a shiny outfit, sunglasses, shiny belt, everything! The headline was: **The Next Rock Star?**

* * *

Jewel read the headline, then started to sing.

Opal nearly dropped the egg she had been holding, Jewel had the perfect voice! All she needed was some music in the background! Then Opal remembered, she had some friends who liked to play drums, guitar, but they didn't have a singer. "Hey, Jewel," She said, "Wanna sing in a band?"

"Oh, yes." Jewel smiled.

"I've got some friends who would kill to have a girl like you in their band." Opal said.

"Really?" Jewel's mouth dropped open, then she said, "I'll do anything they want me to, if they'd just let me sing."

"I'll take you to their house." Opal dragged Jewel out of the house after they had had breakfast.

Jewel was surrounded by two boys and a girl the minute she took a step in the house. She asked them, "What is this? The ultimate welcoming party? Come on? Get away."

"You shouldn't push pretty boys away, Girly." The one boy said, hurt, most likely.

"Josh, Jake. I'm sorry, I'm Melissa. These two are twins, Josh and Jake, and the biggest pain in my neck. But we are the band you most likely heard about over breakfast."

One of the twins said, "It's not every day our savior walks through our front door." It was probably Jake.

Then the other one, Josh, maybe?, snatched Jewel by the hand and dragged her down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Jewel smiled. There was a mike, a guitar, a drum set and a electric keyboard. Melissa had been right behind them and she walked past them, plugged in a cord, then handed Jewel the mike, "Sing." She commanded.

Jewel started to sing, _"I you gave pheasant, I'd rather have grouse. If you put me in a flat, I'd rather have a house. If you put in a house, I'd rather a flat." _

"Where'd you learn that?" Melissa was staring at her.

"Did I something wrong?" Jewel asked, worried.

"No! THAT WAS GREAT!" Melissa hugged her.

"Whoop! We have our singer! Now, let's practice. Oh, by the way, I'm Jake." The one who had dragged her down the stairs was Jake, the one who had called her 'their savior' was Josh. He picked up the guitar and started playing the beat of the song she had just sung, "Now, keep up that beat and keep on singing!"

Jewel swung her hair back and kept on singing. She danced around the room a little, remembering all the steps Tugger took. Melissa was slamming on the keyboard, singing along. The same with Josh and Jake, they were slamming on their instruments and singing along.

All the neighbors ran over, they wanted to hear the rest of the song. Soon the stairs and basement was full of people, but the band didn't notice. Then a new crew arrived, they still didn't notice.

* * *

Justin turned on the news and nearly choked again, there Jewel was, again. Only this time she was singing HIS song, HIS song. She was doing all his moves as well.

Then he saw the music as over and there was an interview going on, "Where had you learned that song?" The reporter asked.

Then Jewel smiled and said, "A friend wrote it about their cat."

"How sweet! Now, say something about to friend and their cat!" The reporter gave her the mike and she said, "Hello, Tugger! Hiya, Justin!" She waved.

Justin smiled, she knew that he liked that his song was on the news.

The Next Day:

A picture of her, no four pictures of her, were on the cover. And the headline was: **The Newest Rock Star Rocks Britain With The Song, 'The Rum Tum Tugger' **

Justin smiled.

With the Jellicles:

"The Newest Rock Star Rocks Britain With The Song, 'The Rum Tum Tugger'? Oh, no." Mistoffelees ran to the junkyard, to keep Old D from reading the newspaper.

He saw all the Jellicles turn towards him with fake smiles, then Munkustrap shoved the paper in his face. "I did not mean for this to happen!" He protested.

"Now it has and you…Oh, you have to keep this up. Make sure she stays a human, until she dies…Or until she goes missing, understood?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees nodded. "Good."


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to the readers of my stories, but each and every one of them are on hold, and a few will be deleted.

Here's a list:

Ghost, Hawk, Lightning And Owl

The Jay and The Owl

And maybe Wolf

My deepest apologies to those who actually liked those three stories.


	4. Author's Note2

**Ya know what? I am TICKED! did something freaky to one of my stories and I am not updating ANY of my stories UNTIL I can upload that chapter and it does NOT glitch! UGH!**

**Tomato-Vampire, the very annoyed**

**PS. I stayed up into 4 in the Fing to write that story! UGH!**


End file.
